


Lust

by molkwantssomemilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molkwantssomemilk/pseuds/molkwantssomemilk
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 39





	1. Lust前篇

经历过那么多的当众演讲，经手过那么多的项目，遭遇过各种各样的客户并且都能顺利进行流畅高效的沟通。利威尔却第一次遇到了令自己心跳加速，言语含糊，声音逐渐变小的那句话。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
他们第一面是在酒店见的。埃尔文按照预约的时间提前五分钟到达房间门口，往对方联系方式上发了两条确认短信，把门铃按响了三次，确认了五遍订单上的时间，在走廊依靠着冰冷的墙等了二十分钟。  
直到利威尔终于缓慢地打开门，他先只打开一条细细的门缝，里面安全锁还是挂上的。他显然有点犹豫，在厚重的木门遮掩下小心翼翼地打量着埃尔文的脸，在对方自我介绍后终于完全打开了门。埃尔文看清楚对方穿着一身酒店配备的白色浴袍，他的头发还没吹干，有水沿着后颈的弧线流进他的领子中。利威尔赤脚踩在酒店的地毯上，在米黄色绒毛上留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。  
埃尔文先在床边的小茶几旁坐下，他背了四公斤的必需品，那些瓶瓶罐罐被他在梳妆镜的前整齐的排开。接着是一叠厚厚的意向说明，他们在工作前需要说明工作性质，再次核对用户的需求，并且双方都在下面签名确认后才能开始。  
“利威尔先生，这里显示您预约了两个小时的服务。从下午一点到三点，根据我们的合同，已经错过的时间是不会补偿的，但是可以在后面继续续订时间。我不是全职，因此不负责过夜，最长的服务时间六个小时。”埃尔文的手指划过后面的备注，一般客户会简单留下对体位或者道具的特别需求，而利威尔这张订单下面的要求格外的多。“需要提供纸质带医院公章的体检证明，对气味和毛发敏感，要求事先清理体毛和清洁。特殊技能要求是，一小时的按摩服务。”  
“我在过来前已经全部处理过了，如果您不放心，我可以再去冲洗一下。”埃尔文把体检报告交给利威尔，“如果您对味道比较敏感，我可以调香，也会有精神舒缓的作用。再次确认一下您的位置是？”  
“应该是下面。我不太懂·····总之都交给你了。时间没问题，价钱也没问题，但是按摩服务要确保一个小时。”利威尔坐在床边，他双手抱胸，拘谨地交叠着小腿。埃尔文可以看到他浴袍下裸露的皮肤，因为室温过低而起了一片细细的鸡皮疙瘩。  
埃尔文在床上细心地垫多了一层厚厚的毛巾，并且为利威尔在房间里缓慢加热释放味道比较淡的精油，白色的蜡烛在承香盘下安静地燃烧着。他们一般会与顾客多聊点，为了了解对方的喜好提供更好的服务。  
但利威尔表现地过分紧张，显然对待会要发生的事情没有经验。埃尔文端起道具箱，耐心地询问利威尔对自己身体了解的程度。他不懂体位，不懂水油润滑，不懂安全套的厚薄和口味，不懂埃尔文在自己眼前展示的道具的用途。埃尔文看到他的脸在自己的询问下渐渐变红，于是把眼前繁乱的用具全部收起来。他在对方的眼前专心地把精油混入按摩油当中，部分的液体被搓在手背上，埃尔文抬起来问利威尔，这个味道可以吗。  
利威尔的头伸向埃尔文的手背，就像是一只在溪边小心翼翼饮水的小鹿。他的气息落在埃尔文的皮肤上，“是玫瑰。”  
他没有说喜欢或是不习惯这样的气味，而是背对着埃尔文脱掉自己的衣服，顺从地趴在准备好的床上。  
埃尔文也脱去自己的，他把按摩用的油挤在自己的手心搓热，从背部开始，在利威尔的背肌上涂抹出液体的痕迹。  
“您为什么，对按摩的时间有这样的要求呢？“埃尔文的手沿着利威尔的背揉捏着，从轻柔地滑动，再到逐渐加大力气的揉捏。埃尔文在利威尔坚硬的肩膀上沿着肌肉的走向用指腹结合掌根用力按压着。相比于性服务，按摩明明可以请普通的专业按摩师上门服务。  
“我太累了。加班。夜班。”利威尔背对着埃尔文，他的脸朝向对方看不见的另一个方向。他的肌肉纤细美丽，但却僵硬紧张。埃尔文的手熟练地梳理开肌肉的纹路，利威尔在他的手下发出满足的喘息声。”别的按摩师······他们问的问题太多了。但是你们，不会打探客户的生活·····“  
埃尔文转而去放松利威尔的手部和大腿，再逐渐到腰部和臀部，他的手在对方的臀瓣上停留，在缝隙中滑动着，这个位置按摩本来是极好的开展下一步的切入点。但是利威尔的肌肉渐渐放松，呼吸变得平缓，他在埃尔文按摩的中途睡着了。  
他睡了半个小时，在对方按压自己腰部的时候忽然醒了过来。利威尔扭了扭僵硬的脖子，把头转向了朝着埃尔文的那边。他还没完全清醒过来，似乎忘记了自己预定了怎样的服务，眯着眼审视着眼前裸着的埃尔文。以一种刚才没有展示出的露骨眼神，埃尔文知道对方满意这样的自己。  
已经过了一个半小时，而他们什么出格的事情都还没来得及做。埃尔文的手捏上利威尔的脖子，想要为他舒缓一下趴着睡后僵硬的肌肉。这里不是普通的按摩馆，虽然有柔软的枕头作为颈部的支撑，长时间侧躺还是造成了肌肉紧张。埃尔文的身子贴在床沿，他裸露的胸口贴近对方的脸，那条半硬的器官就随着他的动作甩动在利威尔的眼前。他灵活的手指沿着利威尔颈椎的方向滑上去，顺着他颈椎两侧脆弱的肌肉按压着，在耳后短暂揉捏滑行再向下挤压，利威尔的后背忽然绷紧，他原本松懈的身体弯成一道弓，接着从口中漏出一声没有抑制住的呻吟。  
他很快把声音重新吞咽进喉咙里，但脖子已经全部红了。  
“这里是敏感点吗？没关系，可以喘出来。”埃尔文的手依旧在利威尔的脖子上滑动着，他的身体贴上前，坚挺的胸肌邀请般地对着利威尔的脸。对方显然不适应这样的情景，利威尔被这种瘙痒敏感的感觉刺激地想要向后躲闪，就像一只在人类手下想要向后逃走的小猫。利威尔偏着脸打量着埃尔文，也打量着他两腿间的那个东西。他感觉到了从未有过的舒服，却又为此感到羞愧和尴尬。利威尔撑起自己的上半身想要逃脱，他的脸抬起来，几乎直直贴上埃尔文的胸口。  
埃尔文没有退让，他的大腿压上柔软的床铺，身子更加主动地贴上前，宽厚的手心托着对方脆弱的脖颈按捏着，直到利威尔不知所措的喘息着蜷缩起来。利威尔的脸最终直接蹭在他的手臂上，舒服地眼睛都眯成一条细线，他没有用手直接拒绝对方的身体，但是却尽力要把自己变得越来越小似地逃避着。埃尔文干脆用手臂搂紧他，把利威尔发烫的身体搂进自己的怀里，利威尔无法后退，于是对埃尔文露出了一个有点勉强的表情。  
他看到了利威尔的神情，几乎是在那一瞬间下体便直直硬了起来。这样不太合适，但是埃尔文忽然凑上前去，问可不可以吻他。  
利威尔一愣，接着他的脸彻彻底底地红了，那道粉红色沿着他的脖子到胸部。他移开目光，嘴唇呼出的气息轻轻落在埃尔文的手臂上。他不知所措地下意识搂进埃尔文的手臂，就像是一只抱紧树干的树袋熊。利威尔小声的回答，“按····按完再说。”  
“但这可能·····会让你舒缓一点紧张·····”埃尔文的鼻尖贴上利威尔的脸颊，带着试探意味轻轻地蹭他。  
利威尔在他的手心抚摸到脆弱的喉结时做出了吞咽的动作，他的头偏向埃尔文的脸，顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
他从未接过吻。他尝到埃尔文唇上黏附着的漱口水，是绿茶味的。埃尔文的手强硬地按着他的后脑勺，利威尔无法向后挣脱，于是发出小声的抱怨。他在喘息中松懈了牙齿，让那条强势的舌头乘虚而入。利威尔被闯入的舌尖舔了上颚，他发出惊叫，差点咬了对方的舌头。他全身都因为兴奋而震颤，身体一阵一阵的发麻脱力，令埃尔文得以把他轻易地向后压进床铺中。  
利威尔夹紧双腿，却无法遮挡下面已经高高立起的性器。埃尔文没有停下他的吻，他的手沿着利威尔的肩膀向下抚摸着。利威尔极度地紧张，他除了闭紧双眼，接受埃尔文的舔弄以外，不知道自己应该如何去回应这样的触碰。但是他的身体已经在埃尔文的手下完全展露，他就像是原本警觉的小兽，却在对方的玩弄下不经意地袒露了自己柔软的肚皮。  
埃尔文终于放过他，利威尔几乎要被他吻出眼泪。  
臀部的按摩还没有结束，埃尔文让他再次趴好。他的手揉捏着利威尔有弹性的臀肉，性器就贴在对方的大腿内侧轻蹭着。埃尔文用了更多的按摩油，那些液体从圆弧形状的顶端向旁边流淌着，在缝隙中汇集成一道河流，浸湿下面的肉袋和旁边稀疏的体毛。埃尔文的手指在后穴揉搓着，那块臀肉被他用拇指揉捏着向两边分开又聚拢，他的食指滑动着，不经意地浅浅地戳进紧致的洞口。  
利威尔被这样的渴望折磨地不知所措，他为接下来要发生的事情感到害怕，他在手指插入的瞬间绷紧身体的肌肉，却又在对方抽离开时感觉急切地渴望。埃尔文感觉到了对方的颤抖，他的手指转而灵活地玩弄着利威尔的囊袋，就是不去碰前方因为兴奋而吐露的性器。  
他的雇主在枕头里发出压抑的呜咽。  
利威尔的屁股在埃尔文的摆弄下高高翘起，他舍不得对方手指玩弄，但又说不出挽留的话，只能挺起臀部迎向对方离开的方向。他的身体不受控制般，主动地邀请着埃尔文。当第二根手指顺利进入里面，在穴口开始慢慢抽插时，利威尔发出带着哭腔的声音。他颤抖着，挣扎着，从枕头中抬起抬起眼角发红的脸，看向埃尔文。  
“我·····我现在没办法再趴着了·····”利威尔遮掩着自己的下半身，他的性器硬的发疼，直直戳在床单上，肉棒的眼口出已经流出大量体液，他对这种情况感到为难。  
“没关系。”埃尔文让利威尔转过身来。他的手指还留在对方的体内，可以感受到随着利威尔的动作而不断收紧的内壁。他让利威尔分开双腿跪坐下去，那两根手指在对方的身体下压时深深地插进去。利威尔发出高亢地呻吟，他差点在那一瞬间射出来。  
埃尔文没有犹豫，在利威尔没有回过神的时候把对方的性器全部含进嘴里。吮吸着，深深吞咽进去，他的手指在利威尔因为快感挣扎的时候加速抽送着。利威尔根本受不了这样的刺激，他几乎是哭喊出声，手指不受控制地在埃尔文的背部划出血痕，接着全部射进了埃尔文的口中。  
他没有吞进去，而是给了利威尔一个安抚的眼神，接着去厕所做了简单的清理。利威尔听到电动牙刷响起来的声音，他坐在分不清是汗水还是按摩精油的湿漉漉的床铺上，抱着膝盖蜷缩着，回想着自己刚刚在对方背上留下的伤痕。  
利威尔扫过床头的闹钟，他们的契约距离结束还有十分钟。  
埃尔文回来后挨着利威尔在床边坐下，他刚刚洗过脸，皮肤冰凉地直接贴在利威尔的肩膀上。埃尔文留恋地亲吻着对方，从肩膀到脖子。利威尔闻到他口腔中那股熟悉的漱口水的气息，他又忽然地感到强烈的留恋与渴望，于是主动闭上了眼睛，主动抬手搂紧对方的身体，埃尔文心领神会地吻上他的嘴唇。  
这是他花钱购买的陪伴，但是埃尔文的温柔令他感觉到自己是真的被爱着。  
利威尔为这种即将结束的契约关系感到烦躁，于是他在这个吻结束的时候，果断地离开床铺站了起来，他的手摸到自己放在旁边的包。  
“我要续两个·····不，三个小时。现金还是刷卡？”  
利威尔赤身裸体站在埃尔文的眼前，而埃尔文松懈着身体坐在床边抬眼看着他。  
“不急，”他的眼睛弯出温和的笑容，“你在我这里有可以任意透支的信用额度。”  
他把利威尔拉进自己的怀抱中，刚刚高潮后的身体需要时间恢复体力。利威尔坐在埃尔文的腿间，温顺地贴着他的胸口。埃尔文的手缓缓滑上利威尔的，他的手心贴着对方的手背，长出半个指节的大手把利威尔的手握紧。  
“你对我有什么别的要求吗，利威尔？”  
埃尔文的唇贴近利威尔的耳垂，他的气息在对方的脖颈上激起一片颤栗。  
利威尔用力回握着他的手，像是要把自己的灵魂揉进对方的手心。  
“我想要你像恋人一样地对我。”  
“了解。”埃尔文搂紧利威尔，他的胸口贴上利威尔的后背，双手温柔地抚摸上利威尔的胸口。他的食指在已经站立起来的乳头上揉捏着，带着酥麻的刺痛感刺激着利威尔的下体再次挺立起来。埃尔文的话语直接从他的胸腔传入利威尔的身体，令他的心脏幸福地颤抖，“我以为我已经表现的足够爱你了，原来你还不满足。好孩子，你还想要更多吗？”  
埃尔文亲吻着他的脸颊，他的言语就像是人偶师手中的丝线，牵引着利威尔的全部行为。“如果你想要更多，那你也像恋人一样摸摸我。”埃尔文引导着利威尔的手到自己的挺立上，他感受到那只手生涩而又卖力地套弄起来。  
不需要别的技巧，不需要用特别的道具，也不需要过多的甜言蜜语。埃尔文只是把利威尔搂在怀里，尽自己所能地温柔地去亲吻他。亲吻他身体的每一处，最终再回到对方敏感的脖子，和柔软的嘴唇。利威尔被埃尔文亲吻地全身脱力，他从未料想过亲吻会有这样的魔力，就像是带着燃油的火把，在干草上掉落的丝丝火星最终就能燃尽整片草原。利威尔在他的爱抚下彻彻底底地陷入欲火当中，他热情地回吻埃尔文。他的身体被这样的刺激调教得敏感到了极致，性器已经不需要直接的抚摸便从眼口溢出大量爱液。利威尔被这些细小的亲吻操控地全身颤抖起来，他感觉自己已经被对方玩弄到失禁，那些液体亮晶晶地沿着柱身流进他的毛发中，明明没有射出精液，他的后穴却因为渴望一阵阵地收缩着，似乎早已达到高潮。  
接着埃尔文低头舔上他的乳尖，用宽大的手心摩擦着他性器的顶端，仅仅轻轻地蹭过发胀柱头的眼口，利威尔就已经发出呼吸过速的声音，他在此刻才知道什么是剧烈的快乐。他的身体向后仰过去，但是埃尔文托住了他的腰。  
“别逃······”埃尔文大力地吮吸上利威尔的乳头，从一开始舌尖的挑逗到轻咬的玩弄再到用力的吮吸。利威尔的乳肉被他蹂躏地发红发胀，那两粒脆弱的肉粒像是要被啃咬出血一般地发红。利威尔的呻吟渐渐变成哭叫着的求饶，但是埃尔文没有停下。  
“等·····不·····求你·····”利威尔被他牢牢地禁锢在怀里，他祈求埃尔文，他的声音变得尖利，他的眼泪大滴大滴的因为过度的快乐而涌出来。利威尔的肉柱随着自己的动作甩动着，被埃尔文牢牢握住撸动着，他的腰不受控制地摆动起来，加速地冲撞着埃尔文的手。终于在最后那刻发出失声的喘息，利威尔的腰因为高潮而抽搐着，他发出无法自控的啜泣声，把白灼全都射在埃尔文手心。  
“你刚刚求我什么·····”埃尔文在他喘息的间隙凑上去，在利威尔的唇上印下安抚的亲吻。  
“求你·····我求你······”利威尔的涣散的眼神终于从高潮中聚焦到埃尔文的脸上，“我求你·····不要停下来·····”  
利威尔在那一瞬间终于明白，原来他喜欢这样，带着点疼痛的性爱。他希望埃尔文这样粗暴又强硬地支配自己。  
“好孩子。”埃尔文抚摸着利威尔的背，就像是爱抚一只温顺的猫。利威尔在他的动作下舒展自己的身体，他的臀部邀请般的翘起，湿漉漉的后穴等待着埃尔文的宠爱。  
“其实······我准备过了·······在你进来之前······”利威尔没有办法直视埃尔文的眼睛，但他主动张开了双腿，“我不知道我做的好不好·····因为是第一次····”  
埃尔文抽出那两根停留在后穴里面的手指，利威尔攀上他的身体，主动跨坐上埃尔文的大腿，刚刚射过的性器软软地蹭在埃尔文的挺立上。他的鼻子贴上埃尔文的锁骨，在渐渐放松的呼吸节奏中，利威尔的眼神里诉说的全是默许与顺从。  
头部的位置因为摩擦而变得红肿发疼，射出两次已经是利威尔承受过次数最多的欢爱。他从未沉迷过情欲，很少自己解决。但是他现在蜷缩在埃尔文的怀里，被爱抚着，呻吟着，性器被他人撸动时时候前端因为过于敏感而有些刺痛的那种感觉，还有后穴被按压时隐隐约约的快感，令他觉得陌生而又享受。埃尔文看着他皱紧的眉头，在他发出疼痛的吸气声低头吻他的脖颈。  
“我们还有两个半小时，或者我再帮你按摩一阵？”埃尔文的手指温柔地擦过性器的头部，仅仅是轻柔的触摸都变成折磨。  
“可是我想要，我很想要你。”利威尔抬起头看向他，郑重其事地说出自己的诉求。  
他生涩地主动地吻上去，在伸出舌头的时候被埃尔文压着手腕按进柔软的床铺中。埃尔文看向他的眼神带着一丝复杂的情绪，他的忍耐几乎到了极限。他的工作性质要求自己温柔有耐心地对待自己的顾客，但是利威尔煽动着他。已经多次射精的性器此刻因为疲劳而柔软的歪斜在利威尔的两腿间，但是他的柔软臀部却还是那么热切急躁的，蹭在还没有来得及释放的埃尔文的柱身上。  
这已经是埃尔文的极限了。  
利威尔被他压制着，双手没有反抗的意愿，而眼睛湿漉漉地邀请着，接着张开的双腿催促般的环上了埃尔文的腰。埃尔文的脸上显出咬肌的形状，他全身发烫，性器贴在利威尔的后穴旁蹭着。自己亲手准备好的洞口柔软湿滑，随时可以吞进他的阴茎。埃尔文撑在利威尔的身旁，他的手心竟然紧张地冒汗，他勉强撑起自己的身体，一时腾不出手去拿自己带来的安全套。  
他们明文规定了为了彼此的健康，服务期间一定要做好保护措施。  
“没关系·····我，我看了你的体检报告·····”  
几乎是在得到许可的瞬间就直接挺入了利威尔的身体，利威尔的身体忽然变得僵硬，这是他的第一次，这种体内被挤压入侵的感觉实在是太过于陌生，他下意识地咬紧下唇，看向他们交合的位置。  
埃尔文调整了角度，轻轻抽出去了一点，又用力地快速挺进了利威尔的身体。  
身下的人几乎是发出了一声尖叫，他的性器在那一瞬间硬了起来，并且溢出了大量的液体。利威尔几乎要被这样的生理反应刺激出眼泪，他的手按在埃尔文的胸口，抬眼正对上埃尔文凝视着他的目光。“等····等一下！”  
他没有停下，利威尔的体内紧又热，紧紧地吸住埃尔文性器，他没有办法在这种时刻控制自己的动作。埃尔文对上利威尔慌乱的眼神，他无法停下挺入，只能抚慰般地在插进去的同时深深地吻他。他的亲吻变得有攻击性，就像是宣示主权般地啃咬，从嘴唇再到利威尔的脖颈上，留下一道道吮吸的红痕。他的手掌按上利威尔的腰，把想要向后逃的人狠狠地钉在自己的性器上。  
“别逃。”埃尔文皱紧眉头，他不应当这么冲动地对待自己的客户，但是他从感受过这么舒服的身体。每一次的抽出都是为了更深的进入，他看着利威尔在他的身下挣扎着涌出眼泪。理智告诉自己应当停下来询问对方的状态，但是自己的身体却在叫嚣着要进入更多，要更快地侵入。埃尔文第一次带着那么强烈的渴望，想要拥有对方，想要全部射进对方的体内。  
利威尔的性器忽然涌出大量的透明体液，埃尔文在一阵阵紧缩的后穴中艰难地抽出去。利威尔的双腿颤抖着，后腰绷得像一道拉满的弓，他的手不知所措的揪紧身下的床单，他被困入这样的快感中，带着被强制射精无法自控的恐慌努力喘息着。  
“别怕。”埃尔文搂紧因为肌肉紧张而蜷缩着的利威尔，他从后面把对方紧紧地搂进怀里，埃尔文的胸腹贴着利威尔发冷的后背，他蛊惑般的低语进入利威尔的心。“我还没有射出来，再坚持一下好吗？别怕····”  
埃尔文的手熟练的抚摸上发硬的乳头，他的阴茎从湿漉漉的臀瓣插进去，插进他贪恋的柔软的后穴之中。利威尔的性器已经被刺激地开始疼痛，大量的射精和因为性交而流淌的汗液令他口干舌燥。他感觉到疲劳和短暂的眩晕，但利威尔依旧在对方的摆弄下顺从地张开双腿，让这个位置足以让埃尔文把手从前方伸下去，轻柔的玩弄他的囊袋。  
埃尔文直起腰开始快速而又大力地进入利威尔的身体，他的性器微微向上弯曲，在进入的瞬间可以狠狠地擦过利威尔体内的敏感点。利威尔脱力般地把头埋入床单中，他的性器在往下滴落稀薄的白浊，所有的呻吟和尖叫都被埃尔文的抽插冲撞地支离破碎。  
手从利威尔的腰上面移开，留下两道发红的印子。埃尔文拉起利威尔的手臂，强迫他抬起身子。身体姿势的改变移动了体内敏感点的位置，原本被擦过的敏感点这次会被每一次的进入深深顶住。利威尔几乎是哭叫着再次射出来，而埃尔文抬手掐紧他的脖子，手臂抵在他肋骨根根分明剧烈呼吸着的胸腔上。他在射进对方体内的同时，在利威尔的耳边说，“我爱你。”  
埃尔文移开了额外铺垫在床上的床单，帮忙用热毛巾擦拭了对方的身体，并且耐心地清理了利威尔体内的精液。利威尔没有任何的动作，只是任由埃尔文进行后续的处理。他趴在床上，闭上眼睛，发出平稳的呼吸，似乎已经因为疲劳而入睡。  
但当埃尔文给自己洗完澡出来时，利威尔侧躺在床上，微微睁开眼看向他。  
“我们还有一个小时。“利威尔用手心拍打着柔软的床铺，催促埃尔文也躺进来。他们的身体带着十足的默契，埃尔文躺进去时利威尔把头稍微抬起来，足以让他从脖子下方伸进去一个手臂，再把利威尔的身子紧紧地搂进怀里。“用这一个小时休息一下吧。”  
“我想要·····”利威尔的眼睛缓慢地闭上又睁开，他的呼吸落在埃尔文的胸口，欲言又止的话语在他的心间挠出一片痒。“我想要，晚上也·····”  
埃尔文低头去吻把半张脸都埋在杯子里的利威尔，“我不是留宿的那·····那种服务类型。”  
利威尔没有任何的动作，没有任何抱怨的话语，他的手贴着埃尔文微微起伏的腹部，他的头枕着埃尔文的肩膀，连呼吸的节奏都没有改变，但是埃尔文低头，看到他那一双对着眼前空洞发着呆忘记了眨眼的神情。  
他最后终于从这样的失神中回过神来，看向埃尔文的脸。  
“虽然不应该这样透露，但是我还是学生，学的是运动损伤有关的专业，所以会有职业的按摩证书。一般不会有人需要这种服务的按摩师，毕竟比外面按摩店要贵太多了。过夜的话······因为不是全职······首先网站那边不允许这样接活，其次·····晚点我还有物理的家教工作。”  
利威尔理解地点点头，重新蜷缩回被子里。他说钱包里的钱，都是为了这次而准备的，全部给埃尔文拿去，多了的当小费。  
“你需要再按摩一下吗？身体有没有哪里很累，或者不舒服？”埃尔文的手伸进被子里，那里露出里面一张已经熟睡过去的脸。  
利威尔的钱包里面有三千七美金。埃尔文只拿走了两千，他在利威尔的脸上印下亲吻，并且带走一张写着利威尔姓名的名片。  
埃尔文的信息从那天起就在预约网站上消失了。  
一年后，利威尔在公司楼下的咖啡厅打开平板看着属下发给自己的汇报，他一个小时后有个会议。比起坐在办公室里监视自己的员工，利威尔更喜欢喜欢贴着窗边这个不起眼的角落。上午有倾斜的树影落在自己的桌面，遮掩出一个安静的世界。外面来来往往上班的人很多，但是很少有人在这里多做停留。  
于是利威尔在察觉到身旁停留的影子时，马上抬起了头。  
是埃尔文，穿着一身正式的西装，显露出他修长的腿和美妙的腰线，他的手里举着一大束新鲜的玫瑰，忽然就出现在利威尔的眼前。从树影下斑驳透出的光明照亮了埃尔文的身子，他的头发闪闪发光，利威尔的眼睛因为惊讶而微微张大，他们隔着厚重的落地玻璃，但利威尔似乎可以闻到那大把玫瑰的芳香。  
嗅觉牵引出脑海深处的记忆，利威尔回想起那一天房间里的味道，回想起埃尔文拥抱他的力度，回想起所有的低声细语，回想起那种令他辗转难眠多日的快感，回想起身体燃起的热度，回想起埃尔文的吻，回想起自己是多么地喜欢与贪恋眼前的人。  
埃尔文走进咖啡厅，他把玫瑰放在桌面上，垂下头向利威尔问好，“我来提供售后服务，并且索要没有收齐的佣金。”  
利威尔的眼神直直地盯着他，“你的简历出现在了我们人事部的桌上，告诉我这个不是巧合。你选的什么部门？物理康复系的史密斯先生。”  
“你没有仔细看我的简历，我双专业计算机，我要去开发部。这样就可以与你一起早出晚归。”  
入职不是利威尔能干涉的，公司有严格的管理制度，从入职考试开始，到性格测试。他给不出什么对新人的建议，埃尔文的简历在他的心里是完美的。  
他们之间陷入沉默，他在等埃尔文的一句解释，而埃尔文在等他的一句理解。利威尔的手在已经发凉的咖啡杯上不知所措地机械滑动，那种滑滑带着水汽的杯面，却让他忽然回想起埃尔文当时的身体，带着热度，但是却因为溢出汗水而发凉的皮肤。他记起自己是怎么抓破对方的后背，又是怎么拥抱着这样的身体，听见对方说的那句告白。  
经历过那么多的当众演讲，经手过那么多的项目，遭遇过各种各样的客户并且都能顺利进行流畅高效的沟通。利威尔却第一次遇到了令自己心跳加速，言语含糊，声音逐渐变小的那句话。  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
埃尔文为他绽放出笑容，他们在落地窗前，在灿烂的阳光下，在光明的世界里，不顾外面来来往往的人群，终于交换了彼此朝思暮想的亲吻。


	2. Lust1

欢迎酒会上埃尔文穿着一身笔挺的黑西装，礼貌的笑容挂在脸上，手中端着一杯气泡水，他在熙熙攘攘的会场中显地格格不入。  
他们的简历早已经历过层层筛选，也顺利通过了前几日的编程考核，最终面试比起最后一步的审核更像是走个过程，由开发部下面的不同组长围起来模拟变态甲方对新人统一施加压力，了解他们的心理承受能力。埃尔文从之前成功进入公司的学长学姐那里提前了解到了面试的流程，一般下午四点半就会结束。他提前预定了餐厅，比起通过面试，埃尔文更希望今天能约到利威尔共进晚餐。  
面试结束后当场就宣布了录用通知，埃尔文甚至没来得及给利威尔打一个电话。大家全被拉上一辆大巴，混杂着开发部其他上班上到脸色蜡黄的前辈们，一同到达了公司包下来的酒店会场，直接参加他们为新人举办的欢迎酒会。  
挤在大巴上，前辈们怨声载道，他们喊着平时工作已经够烧脑了，不能再让酒精混着熬夜烧了眼前的项目或者自己的命，吃完马上回去加班，今晚能睡一点是一点。原本体力不支的开发部成员冲刺进入会场，迅速地吃完自助餐再人手一杯气泡水走过场般的向别的部门同事打了招呼就直接找借口离开。而埃尔文作为新人，和同行新招入的米克拘谨的站在一旁，他们还没有被分配工作，也没来得及和别的部门的同事打招呼。  
“好好享受你们没有加班的夜晚。或许这是最后一个。”前辈们鼓励地拍着他们的肩膀，一个接一个离开了。  
米克比他显地要自如的多，或许因为他手里端着的是香槟而不是气泡水。  
他们和每一位经过的组长，主任，部长，经理努力的打招呼，用尽全力去记住他们的名字和脸。他们的目光在埃尔文手中液体上短暂停留，露出了一个“果然是技术部”的微妙笑容。埃尔文因为不会喝酒而被晾在一旁，这也令他有机会去欣赏远处人群中的利威尔。  
他们见面的时候，对方是部长，不知道现在是否已经晋升。埃尔文的钱包里还留有那一张利威尔的旧名片，营销部。他看起来比起埃尔文这边的每一个人都要健谈，埃尔文看着利威尔与他们对话游刃有余的样子，想起第一次见面时拘谨的对方。想起那个在浴袍包裹下小小的身体，他踏出步伐跨度很小的脚步，在埃尔文的眼前的地毯上留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。  
“可是经理今天带了玫瑰花来唉。“  
“啊？不是吧？难道说·····“  
“但是酒会他也来了呀，是不是晚上结束后······“  
埃尔文专心听着旁边人的讨论，甚至没有注意到人群已经渐渐靠近自己。  
利威尔已经走到他的眼前，而埃尔文直到碰杯的声音响起来才把目光从旁边女同事的身上忽然转向利威尔。  
“你不能喝酒？”  
“我·······”埃尔文看着利威尔的脸，刚刚的回忆忽然全然出现在脑海里。他感受到一股血气猛地沿着脖子向上窜，血液像是被点燃一般烧的脸颊发烫。他就这么在大家的注视下，脸在一瞬间全红了。  
“那正好，会开车吗。”利威尔完全没有把埃尔文的反应放在眼里，“送我回去，我不找代驾了。”


	3. Chapter 3

埃尔文提前去外面取车，他把车停在了酒店门厅外长长红毯的尽头。宾利的车标隔着他的衣物透着刺骨的冷，秋夜起了风，疯狂地往他的衬衣里面灌进来。但埃尔文站在那里耐心地等待着，希望能在利威尔到来之前驱散自己脸上的热度。他的心剧烈跳动着，看着利威尔从旋转门里走出来，踏着红毯向自己走来。埃尔文几乎无法掩饰这种久别重逢的喜悦，他就像是新婚之夜等待着自己的新娘的新郎。  
接着他的笑容就像是在婚礼上看到了拿着猎枪的岳父一般消失。  
利威尔看起来已经醉了，他的身后跟了很多的人。他走的勉勉强强算是个直线，胡乱挥着手推开要来扶自己的人，并且大声和每一个人告别，他们一个接一个地在利威尔的驱赶下离开，分散着走向停车场。而佩特拉还不依不饶地跟在后面，她三厘米的粗高跟踏在地毯上没有发出声音，但是埃尔文能感受到对方的气势汹汹。  
利威尔没有从靠近大厅的那扇门进车，而是逃也似地扑进在车尾等着的埃尔文怀里。埃尔文被他按到在车尾上，勉强站直了把人拉起来往驾驶座后面的位置带。利威尔小声地在埃尔文弯下身子搭起自己时急促地说了一句，“快逃！”  
他们刚把车门打开，就听到佩特拉的声音响起来。  
“你明天下午四点有个会！”  
“周末我不加班！”  
“明天！下午！四点！！！！！！”  
利威尔大半个身子已经被埃尔文塞进车里去，佩特拉没来得及逮着人，于是转而对埃尔文喊，她的手指在车顶上坚定地敲，就像是教师敲着眼前的讲台对来开家长会的家长一样，坚定而充满了指责的威严，“你！明天把他带过来，下午四点！！！公司！！！！”  
埃尔文只能点头答应，他弯下腰去为利威尔扣上安全带，对方却忽然抬手扯住了埃尔文的领带，去吻他的脖子。  
下意识地因为怕被发现而猛地抬头躲闪，埃尔文一头磕在车顶上，整辆车被他撞的猛地一震，又马上因为疼痛而蜷缩下来。  
“没关系，是单向玻璃。”佩特拉还在车门外走动着，她虽然看不见，但眼神直勾勾地盯着车内的两个人，手用力敲着车窗，要和利威尔说话。  
而利威尔的手已经揉上埃尔文的腿间，接着肆无忌惮地吻他发烫的脸，他的舌头还是那么小巧那么灵活，在埃尔文的脖子上留下一道湿漉漉的带着酒气的痕迹。  
埃尔文的手都在抖，他忍耐着利威尔在自己下身加重的动作，尝试了四次才勉强扣上安全带。埃尔文垂着头，他在车身的遮掩下走向驾驶座，坐进驾驶室，为利威尔开了另一边可以与佩特拉讨价还价的窗。  
他在对方的挑逗下完完全全的硬了。利威尔的手法并不生疏，这让埃尔文感到期待而又妒忌地发狂。  
利威尔催促着他快点开走，路灯沿着两侧划出明亮的弧线，车窗滑下来，冷风驱散了车内的暖气。埃尔文从后视镜看向后方，利威尔眯着眼，手掌撑着脸，看着窗外的景色。他完全没醉，他的行为只是一时的心血来潮，或者说是蓄谋已久后的心想事成。  
到达利威尔家的地下车库，利威尔等着埃尔文过来为他开门。还是同样的把戏，拽着领带扯进后座，利威尔甚至用上了脚跟，用力地钳上埃尔文的腰。他的手探进埃尔文解开纽扣的西装外套里，两只手用力扯着里面的衬衣。嘴唇急切地凑上去，终于争取到埃尔文热烈的吻，他发出满足的喘息。他的手隔着埃尔文的衬衫不安分地摸着，摸到布料下面立起来小小的肉粒，利威尔一直懊恼自己当时没有主动多一点。他贪婪的揉捏着埃尔文的胸肌，食指在敏感的位置上划着圈。  
埃尔文知道对方一时半会儿停不下这股欲望，他早就注意到共同停车场里面的安保摄像头，这样虽然很刺激，但绝不是一个久别重逢叙旧的好地点。  
先要把主动权掌握在自己的手里，埃尔文搂进利威尔的腰，他的手沿着对方腰线滑下去，贴着剪裁合适的布料，用力捏着利威尔的臀瓣。那里已经很硬了，利威尔显然不喜欢这种性器被束缚的感觉。他想要解开自己的皮带，而埃尔文的手已经覆上去，隔着裤子揉捏起里面的形状，嘴唇贴在利威尔的耳别，轻声说，“让我来。”  
利威尔顺从地全身的肌肉都软下去，他搂紧埃尔文的身体，闭上眼睛，准备好好享受对方的服务。  
接着埃尔文双手用力地举起利威尔，把他整个人从车里面拔了出去。几乎是在一瞬间就把人扛上了肩膀，埃尔文单手卡着利威尔的身体，用脚把车门一踢。天旋地转，利威尔只觉得自己的头在空中划过了270度，原本压抑在胃部的酒气几乎顺着离心力差点从喉咙里喷涌出来。埃尔文的肩胛骨顶着他的肺，利威尔一口气吸不上去而肚子里翻滚的东西又想往外冒。他急得说不出话来，在埃尔文的身上疯狂地挣扎起来。  
“几楼？”  
“你放我下来！”   
“告诉我几楼。”  
“你放我下来！！！”  
埃尔文进了自动门，却安不亮电梯的按钮，于是单手去摸利威尔裤子口袋里的门禁卡。  
“我家用的是指纹！放我下去！我要吐了！！”  
埃尔文把他放下了。  
他们对着电梯里面请勿蹦跳的标志，各自别开目光贴着冰凉的电梯壁站着勉强忍耐了要与对方打起来的冲动。


	4. lust-4

3.  
“进来坐坐。”玄关的声控灯随着门锁打开的声音而亮起，利威尔坐在台阶上脱下自己的鞋，偏脸看向在门口犹豫的埃尔文。  
“我明天要回单位······试用期第一天不能·········”  
“明天周末。”  
“我们开发部周末培训。”  
“该死的开发部。”  
他们都知道埃尔文留下后会发生些什么。  
但是直到感应灯在漫长的安静等待中重新熄灭，埃尔文都没有踏进来，却也没有离开。  
他想留下。利威尔住的这一区在现在已经没有任何可以回家的公共交通了，加上佩特拉恐吓般地千叮万嘱要开会的指示。  
他不应该留下。他们之间还有很多可以一起相处的时间，如果要更加久地陪伴在利威尔的身边，他至少要维持自己这一份工作，逐渐上升才能更好地与对方在一起生活。或者至少应当为之前鲁莽的不辞而别做好解释，再好好地诉说一下自己的心意，自己是如何地一见钟情，怎样地坠入爱河，多么地迷恋利威尔那一次又一次生疏又渴求的吻。  
他想留下。他想念利威尔想的发狂，刚刚短暂的拥抱足以激起他的全部欲望。  
他不应该留下。埃尔文是认真的，不是逢场作戏，不是为了利益，不是被购买的服务，因此他更应该谨慎，带着诚意，一步步从头开始，去追求利威尔。而不是这样走捷径。  
利威尔抬起头来看他，在黑暗中的眼睛亮晶晶的，带着酒后迷糊的水光。埃尔文下意识地做出了吞咽的动作，他想留下。  
可是没有可以换洗的衣服，也难以安排明天培训的时间，他总不能开着利威尔的车过去，或者带着利威尔一早到开发部一起做培训。  
利威尔穿上拖鞋，背对着他踏上台阶。他的脚步发软，身体歪斜着倒向一旁，眼看着就要摔下去。  
埃尔文猛地踏进门厅，把差点跌倒的利威尔紧紧地拉住。  
带着回弹力的大门在他们的身后重重关上了，利威尔回过头，抬手勾上埃尔文的肩膀，着急地去吻他。  
埃尔文的身体先一步地回应对方，他的手指已经深深地嵌入利威尔的臀瓣，揉捏的力度大到利威尔发出呻吟。他在埃尔文的刺激下很快地硬起来，性器隔着布料顶在埃尔文地大腿上。利威尔的搂紧埃尔文，他的舌尖想要探进去，却被对方偏过脸的动作挡着在脸颊上留下一道痕迹。  
他被理智和情欲两头拉扯着头昏脑胀，埃尔文的双手抵着利威尔的胸口，下半身却诚恳地起了反应。  
他们在彼此的抵抗中贴着墙壁往下滑动，直到双双脱力坐在地上。利威尔扒着他的肩膀，逮着机会迎面跨骑上去，埃尔文的鼓起嵌在他的臀瓣之间，利威尔的性器顶在埃尔文的小腹上。  
解开领带，利威尔把碍手的布料往旁边一丢，两手攀着埃尔文的肩膀借着力便摆动起自己的臀部。他想要这个想要的不得了，埃尔文的挺立摩擦着洞口，勾出他经历过又在梦中反复回味过的记忆。利威尔低头去解开自己的皮带，他的手捏住皮带扣，却又忽然停留在那个位置。  
酒精的味道从喉咙间带着勉强压抑下去的感觉翻上来，而那些呛人的味道却忽然漫上眼眶。  
埃尔文抬手去摸他的脸，利威尔的双眼带着满满的水光，但死死咬着牙没有一滴泪流出来。  
“我觉得我像在潜规则你。”他挣脱埃尔文的手，从对方的身上翻下来，转而坐在冰冷的地面上。利威尔蜷起双腿，他的脸因为疲倦而缓缓埋进膝盖中，他的裸露出来的脚腕纤细，放弃的样子像一匹反复经历了努力站立后终于精疲力竭的小马驹。  
“我只是想，再认真一点。”埃尔文凑上前，他的鼻尖讨好的顶在利威尔的肩膀上。“从一段诚恳的关系开始，我想请你吃饭，和你去看电影，再散散步。慢慢来，真情实感一点。”  
“我看不出哪里不够真情实感了。”利威尔的眼睛瞥过埃尔文下身的鼓起。  
“但是明天总不能穿着旧衣服去·····我也不能穿你的····”  
“你在担心这个？”利威尔忽然抬起头看着他。他拉着埃尔文从地上站起来，从客厅走进卧室。感应灯随着他们走进去一盏盏亮起来，他们停在卧室内间的储物室门口，短短几米，利威尔竟然着急地有点喘。  
他的脸发红，犹豫了几秒却还是拉开了门。  
“虽然这么说有点奇怪，但是·········我准备了你的衣服，大部分是日常穿着因为礼服需要订制，我还没能买到你的尺码。”  
埃尔文踏进去，侧面摆放着的运动鞋，他的脚伸进去，尺寸刚刚好。  
“你跟踪我吗？”  
“倒····倒也不是·······只是提前了解····”利威尔在他的注视下移开了目光。  
埃尔文的身体，利威尔早就用身体丈量，牢牢记在心中。他原本只知道对方的姓名和学校，埃尔文曾经参加的那些活动，曾经获得的奖项，得到的学位，全都被学院勤劳的宣传部在通讯上记录地一清二楚。利威尔也有办法获得他面试的那些公司入职的名单，他曾考虑过许多的邂逅，没想到最终会在自己的公司里面遇见对方。  
兜兜转转，带着许多的不确定，埃尔文最终又回到他的身边。  
却又这样的拒绝他。利威尔眼中的期待黯淡下去，如果埃尔文为此感到恶心或者不愉快，他肯定会让开大门的通道让对方离开。  
埃尔文走近他，他的手慢慢解开自己上身的衬衫，“那我们先洗澡，再试衣服？”  
TBC


End file.
